Besos de amantes
by CailenStellar
Summary: Sawamura Daichi prometió cuidar de su sobrino Terushima Yuji, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían; ahora tendría 16 años, ¿cuánto habrá crecido? SawamuraxTerushima. AU. BL. Incesto. Lemmon. Oneshot.
DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la serie Haikyuu del autor Haruichi Furudate.

 **BESOS DE AMANTES**

-De verdad necesito este favor hermano, estaremos de viaje al menos por dos semanas y no quiero dejarle solo- La voz hacía palpable la desesperación.

-Entiendo, lo recogeré en el aeropuerto mañana.-Con esas palabras Daichi dio por terminada la llamada.

Sawamura Daichi contaba con 25 años, todo un soltero como se hacía notar en las posesiones de un lujoso departamento y un auto sofisticado; todo gracias a que era dueño de gran parte de las acciones de una empresa que se dedicaba al ensamblaje de partes para transportes marítimos, acudía a su trabajo en horarios no establecidos pues parte de su quehacer era revisar los contratos y detectar si había alguna anomalía.

Pensó en su sobrino Terushima Yuji; hacía al menos cuatro años que su hermana se había vuelto a casar y mudado a los estados unidos, ahora tendría 16 años ¿cuánto habrá crecido?

Llegó treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada para poder estacionarse en un buen lugar, caminar con tranquilidad hasta el lobby principal del aeropuerto, ubicarse en un lugar céntrico entre las puertas de acceso y se disponerse a mostrar el clásico letrero para encontrarle más fácilmente donde se leía un "Yu-chan" como le llamaba durante su infancia. Comenzó a sonreír por ello, era un niño bastante carismático, con unos ojos enormes, cachetes esponjosos y su vocecita ¿cómo olvidarla? siempre queriendo su atención con insistente "Daichi-nii cuando sea grande nos vamos a casar" tan ocurrente a esa edad, hasta que un llamado lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Daichi-nii ya tengo mis maleta, podemos irnos.-Habló con un ligero acento a extranjero la persona ante él.

-¿Yuji?-Se sentía sorprendido.

Aquel joven era de una estatura aún mayor a la suya, de fisionomía delgada, cabello con un corte a la moda, teñido de un tipo de rubio cenizo, lucía un pendiente en cada oreja y juraría por todos los santos que también vio una perforación en su lengua; en menos de tres segundos la imagen que conservaba de aquel tierno infante se rompió en pedazos.

-Así es, ¿estás decepcionado?- Juraría que al mismo tiempo que dijo eso vio un atisbo de tristeza en la mirada del menor.

-Es que no te reconocí, han pasado los años ya eres todo un joven de instituto, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien, sígueme.-Contestó con esa firmeza que le caracterizaba, tomó las maletas y se encaminaron sin percances al auto.

El trayecto fue callado, ninguno quería incomodar al otro con preguntas fuera de lugar o intercambiar información banal; el atardecer estaba en su punto más hermoso coloreando de matices naranjas el cielo, la estación les brindaba una ligera brisa refrescante que les ayudó a concentrarse en otra cosa.

Le mostró el departamento, explicó cómo se realizarían las tareas de la limpieza y las comidas; además mientras pedía otra cama y convertía el estudio en habitación dormiría en el sofá, en contra a cualquier queja que dio el menor.

-Me paso bastante tiempo en mi trabajo, puede ocurrir que te llame para informarte que no llegaré.-Decía Sawamura mientras se iba quitando el saco y aflojando su corbata dejando las prendas olvidadas en una silla del comedor; su cuerpo aún trabajado se marcaba bajo la blanca camisa que portaba.

Terushima recorría con la mirada cada tarea hecha por el mayor, recordaba lo atractivo que era su tío pero esto lo sobrepasaba, se sentía nervioso cada que escuchaba esa voz grave y segura; su cuerpo atlético y varonil, tanto que comenzó a sonrojarse y morderse los labios.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Pronunció preocupado, se acerco para juntar sus frentes y notar que estaba caliente.

-Es solo que estoy cansado por el vuelo.-Se apresuró a contestar el de perforaciones, la cercanía lo había tomado por sorpresa, se alivió de no tartamudear.

-Entiendo, puedes ir a recostarte a la recamara, en un momento llevaré tus maletas y quédate tranquilo será fin de semana.-Revolvió sus cabellos con cariño, después de todo aún era pequeño.

-Buenas noches Daichi-nii, te quiero.-Dijo en una forma tan sublime, con la mirada ilusionada juntando sus manos con las del otro.

-Buenas noches, te quiero mucho más Yuji.-Fue imposible responderle de otra manera cuando era la misma despedida que se daban cuando de pequeño.

Esa línea fue suficiente, Terushima se armó de valor desapareciendo la distancia entre sí, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios suavemente en un beso. Al separarse y mirarle notó la cara de estupefacción del mayor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Cuestionó con su voz un poco más grave de lo normal.

-Un beso, obviamente es costumbre dar uno por la mañana y en la noche; como las dosis de medicamento.-Sonrió de manera traviesa.

No esperó otro comentario, giró sin ninguna contemplación y caminó directo a la habitación, de un salto se acomodó; quería gritar de la emoción, se tapo el rostro con las manos rememorando la escena que acababa de ocurrir; en unos instantes la calidez de ese hombre le había llenado, codiciaba más. Abrazó la almohada cayendo en cuenta que tenía el olor de la persona de sus sueños y se quedó dormido.

Sawamura se sentó en el sofá comenzando a divagar ¿Gritarle, ignorarlo, explicarle?, no quería ser duro con el pero tampoco mimarle, ¿qué se supone que pensaba su hermana al ver a su hijo con cada perforación?, ya ni siquiera quería contar cuántas eran, se encontraba en un dilema y abrumado en el primer día; lo peor del asunto es que el contacto no le había desagradado en absoluto.

Acciones de ese tipo se volvieron a repetir como abrazarlo por el cuello al decirle que lo quería, lamer su mejilla cuando un resto de comida se había quedado ahí e incluso proponerle tomar una ducha juntos.

Tan insistente se estaba volviendo el menor y el sin la fuerza para tratarlo de manera fría, inclusive viéndose tentado a corresponderle, que por varios días evitó encontrarse con su sobrino solo llamando por las noches para avisar que no volvería, cada vez escuchaba la voz del menor un poco más apagada.

Después de al menos cuatro días tuvo que regresar al departamento directo al sofá y quedar dormido inmediatamente. Despertó al escuchar la puerta del refrigerador, al levantarse sintió el cuerpo adolorido por haberse quedado en una posición nada favorable, al querer articular un saludo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, su sobrino solo estaba vestido con un bóxer negro que se ajustaba a su cadera y a sus largas piernas; estaba bebiendo agua y por la comisura de los labios escapaban algunas gotas haciendo el trayecto por su cuello, llegando a su pecho ligeramente marcado.

-Te…vas a enfermar si sigues paseando en esas pintas.-Fue lo único supuestamente coherente que pudo mencionarle cuando fue descubierto observándole.

-Buen día Daichi-nii, te extrañé-Hizo caso omiso a su vestimenta, para tomar el cuello de la camisa del mayor para atraerlo y le besó esta vez con mayor descaro al incluso mover su rostro ligeramente a la derecha para hacer el contacto más íntimo.

-No hagas eso.-Se separó inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué no?-Retó con el seño fruncido.

-Eso es una acción para los amantes.-Trató de concientizarlo.

-¿Tienes una pareja?-Se aventuró, sin evitar que sonara un tanto molesto.

-No me refiero a que tenga una.-No sabía a dónde iban a llegar con ese diálogo.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema, siempre dije que seríamos amantes.

-No me estás entendiendo, soy un hombre mayor y para colmo tu familia, eres joven y estás confundido.

Definitivamente no estaba dirigiéndose a un punto favorable, a pesar de haberse insinuado desde el primer día en que llegó, así que el menor optó por dejar el armamento pesado relucir.

-¿Te parezco sexy?-Se movió de una forma que podría tacharse de obscena en la que dando una vuelta mostraba cada parte del cuerpo, su trasero ligeramente levantado para que se concentrara en él.

El mayor le miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar desear tener su cuerpo contra la cama de la habitación o si seguía con esa actuación una pared o el mismo suelo servirían para poder tomarlo con fuerza.

-No deberías jugar conmigo, Yuji.-Su semblante era sombrío, suficiente para asustar a cualquiera.

-Estoy siendo serio, es lo que he esperado todo este tiempo, te lo he dicho desde que llegué Daichi-nii, te quiero.-Ronroneó totalmente caliente en su oído izquierdo mientras le abrazaba con necesidad.

Sawamura se soltó y sentó rápidamente en el sofá totalmente en silencio, sentía como la sangre le empezaba a hervir y su apetito se comenzaba a mostrar.

-¿Qué esperas para abrazarme?, voy a aceptar todo de ti…-Mencionó impaciente mientras se sentaba en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Te deseo más que nada, más que nadie… soy tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras rompieron el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, cediendo ante el instinto; tomó su rostro sin aviso y le besó con pasión hasta que le dejó hinchados los labios, invadió la boca de su sobrino para encontrarse con la sensación y el sabor de la pieza metálica, que en vez de desagradarle le hizo sentirse aún más caliente ante la idea de tenerlo contra su miembro.

Yuji se sentía extasiado ante los toques que le proporcionaba, comenzaba a marearse queriendo seguir su ritmo que era bastante pesado, ardía cada parte que Daichi lamía, chupaba y mordía; dejándole marcas en cada parte de su cuello, hombros y se tomó lo que pensó una eternidad en cada pezón hasta dejarlos duros y sensibles. Hizo movimientos rítmicos circulares con su pelvis para poder rozar sus intimidades, la fricción dio como respuesta que ambos miembros estuvieran demasiado apretados bajo la ropa, aprovechó un momento en el que se quedó observándolo el mayor, para bajar con gracia, desabrochó el pantalón oscuro de vestir, sacó su miembro para darse cuenta que era grande, grueso, tan apetitoso y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó con dificultad.

-¿No es obvio?-sonrió con lujuria al lamer desde la base a la punta del pene, repitió la acción algunas veces y lo metió sin previo aviso en su boca.

-Se siente…genial-dijo sin dejar de observarle.

Marcó un compás con succiones profundas, metía y sacaba dejando un rastro de saliva; de cada tanto le daba atención a los testículos para lamerlos, mordía suavemente la piel de la pelvis y con cuidado le masajeaba con la pieza metálica de su lengua.

-Te mentí antes Daichi-nii, mamá no sabe de esta perforación; me puse esto para ti justo antes de tomar el vuelo, después de todo no es pura decoración ¿te gusta?-Reía suavemente mientras retomaba la labor del oral, le encantaba escuchar esa voz ronca dar pequeños gemidos.

Sawamura sintió que faltaba poco para correrse así que lo jaló bruscamente de un brazo para levantarlo, ponerlo en cuatro en el sofá con la cara en uno de los lados; no dejó siquiera quejarse al menor cuando le bajó la ropa interior, manoseó sin tapujos el redondo trasero, separándolo para dejar al descubierto su entrada e inició la dilatación al introducir su lengua para mojarla lo suficiente.

Reemplazó la lengua con un dígito que simuló estocadas y el cuerpo del menor pasó de estar tenso a temblar mientras se escuchaba su respiración errática, los anillos parecían ceder gracias a los movimientos de tipo tijera y cuando llegó el momento de aumentar los dedos ya gemía sonoramente.

-Dai..Daichi-nii, ya no aguanto.-Decía con la cara contra el sofá.

-Levanta un poco tu espalda y abre más las piernas…-Dejo salir entre dientes el mayor sacando los dedos del interior, y mientras corregía la postura se acomodó para penetrarlo con lentitud, afianzando el agarre de sus caderas.

Su cuerpo recibió a Sawamura poco a poco, para distraerse de la molestia se masturbó unos momentos; cuando pareció entrar por completo sintió en su espalda unas mordidas que le excitaron, si es posible aún más y dejaba salir toda esa carga entre suspiros y el mayor soltaba algunos gruñidos.

Las estocadas comenzaron como un vaivén pausado pero profundo, la intensidad del movimiento aumentó gradualmente al guiarse con los gemidos que daba el menor, se vieron al poco tiempo acelerando de manera que con la humedad y el choque de pieles generaba un ruido bastante morboso que le aumentaba el lívido al mayor.

Salió de su cuerpo para sentarse y volver a la posición que tenían al besarse, acomodándose en la entrada, penetrándolo nuevamente con cuidado, lamiendo el lóbulo derecho del rubio.

-Móntame.-Ordenó con voz ronca.

El de perforaciones tenía la mente en blanco, así que por inercia subió y bajó en el miembro; para mantener el equilibro posó sus manos en los hombros del mayor, a momentos daba un punto en específico en el interior y gritó de placer.

-¡Ahí!-Indicaba exaltado buscando que al caer golpeara su próstata nuevamente, el efecto le hacía cosquillear en el vientre y a momentos se volvía estrecho, atrapándolo en el interior.

Estaba embelesado viendo como la piel de Yuji estaba perlada en sudor, los gritos que daba se entrecortaban por tener la garganta seca, cómo su cuerpo era honesto al exigir goce y las marcas que había dejado para demostrar que era suyo.

Lo abrazó cubriendo su espalda por completo, el menor pasó los brazos por su cuello recostando su cabeza en el hombro, comenzaba a sentir entumidas las piernas por tanto movimiento; al percatarse de ello el empresario empujó con ímpetu su pelvis hacia arriba generando mayor fricción y en el abrazo notaron los latidos acelerados que se sincronizaban. Con unas estocadas más Terushima se corrió el de dejando su semilla entre su abdomen, el orgasmo le provocó contracciones que estimularon la eyaculación del mayor dentro de sí. Esperaron a regular sus ritmos cardiacos, salió del interior del menor con cuidado y se recostaron.

-Daichi-nii.-Su voz sonaba avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa, te duele algo?-Se dejo escuchar la preocupación inmediata.

-No es eso, es solo que… ¿ahora qué somos?-Ocultó la mirada en el pecho del otro.

Sin contestar tomó el mentón del rubio para mirarle de frente, se acercó con lentitud y le besó con cariño la frente, sus párpados, las mejillas hasta llegar a la boca en donde se deleitó hasta que escaseó el aire.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de estas muestras de afecto?

-Que solo lo deberían hacer los… amantes.-Se cristalizó su mirada mientras le daba la sonrisa más hermosa y brillante de todas hasta ahora.

-Te amo Yuji.-Le dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Ahora solo había un asunto, ¿cómo se lo confesaría a su hermana?

Hubo tres timbres, estuvo muy tentado a colgar pero a su sorpresa contestaron en ese instante.

-Hola hermano, ¿qué tal va todo?-Escuchaba de fondo las calles transitadas de Canadá.

-Verás, bien, si… hay algo que tengo que decirte, entiendo si te enfadas y no quieres volver a hablarme.-En su vida había estado tan nervioso e incongruente al hablar.

-¿Lo rechazaste?

-Sí, yo ¿qué?

-Bueno, se te confesó Yuji por eso la llamada, estoy segura.

-¿Tu lo sabías?

-Desde hace años, ¿crees que lo dejaría viajar en avión sólo para que alguien lo cuide?, pienso en su felicidad y en la tuya.

-Pero… soy su tío, un hombre mayor y… ¡hermana!

-Ustedes son las personas que más amo en el mundo y si su felicidad está junto al otro, yo también me alegraré; además me ahorra el trabajo de ser una bruja como cuñada y suegra, cuídalo bien hermano.

Antes de poder replicar algo contra un argumento tan extraño ya había colgado.


End file.
